Lo que digas
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Short-fic][Adaptación]: Henry trata con el amnésico Sammy a quien rescató del estudio. [Créditos a Moonlit-Arrow][Fanart hecho por Phinbella-Flynn].


**Disclaimer: Bendy and the Ink Machine no me pertenece, así tampoco lo escrito aquí. Yo sólo me tomé el trabajo duro de traducirlo, salvo por una parte que traté de hacer que quedara lo más entendible posible, pero de todas formas quedó algo incongruente. Sepan disculpar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba funcionando. No importa lo que él hizo, nada parecía estar bien. Dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras arrojaba su trabajo fuera de la mesa. Eso dejó escapar suficiente estrés y lo instó a volver a intentarlo, o más bien a la persistente sensación de arrepentimiento por sus acciones, tanto ahora como antes.

—¿Maestro?

Henry levantó la vista de su trabajo, volteándose para ver al delgado hombre en la entrada. Podía ver la mirada preocupada que Sammy le estaba dando detrás de su cabello teñido de tinta que cubría su rostro. Tal vez había estado un poco enojado...

—Lo siento, Sammy, no quise asustarte. —dijo sonriendo tan suavemente como pudo hacia él. En el pasado, probablemente le habría gritado por molestarlo, pero después de que todo el estudio se viniera abajo, Sammy estaba confundido y para nada violento. El ex músico vivía solo para servir, sin importar cuánto deseaba Henry que no fuera el caso.

Sammy lo miró confundido, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo que digas, por supuesto. —susurró después de un minuto de silencio, volteándose para alejarse. Lo único de lo que Henry lo había convencido era de que tenía el control libre de la casa, siempre y cuando no se fuera, Henry aún no confiaba en él.

Henry tuvo que admitir que definitivamente había peores compañeros de habitación. Sammy era callado y en realidad bastante útil a veces. Por ejemplo, tendía a limpiar, ahora cansado para siempre de un entorno desordenado. Henry podría jurar que su casa nunca se vio mejor. Sobre todo eso era porque Sammy no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Aun así, cuando Linda regresó de su viaje de negocios, se llevó una gran sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Hola, bienvenida cariño. Por cierto, traje a un compañero de trabajo no muerto de quien no he logrado localizar a la familia y él no sabe cómo funcionar sin una figura autoritaria, entonces ahora él me ve como su maestro y hará todo lo que le pida"?.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana que daba a su escritorio. Esperaba encontrar lo que quedaba de los Lawrence hasta ahora, había pasado un mes desde que abandonaron el estudio, pero parecía que no todas las familias seguían igual después de treinta años.

Parte de él se preguntaba si esto era realmente algo bueno. No era como si pudiera deshacerse de Sammy con personas que apenas recordaba, si es que las tenía, y hacer que se ocuparan de él. Necesitaba terapia y, como Henry fue quien finalmente lo liberó del estudio, realmente solo confió en él.

Por supuesto, todo dependería de cuán bien Linda tomaría esta noticia. Era una mujer pacífica y comprensiva pero, ¿realmente le gustaría un hombre al que no conociera refiriéndose a su esposo como "maestro"? No, claro que no. ¿Qué mujer lo haría? Él no quería que esto se redujera a su amigo o esposa, una decisión sobre qué conservar.

Escuchó un ligero toque en el marco de la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que se volviera para ver a Sammy mirándolo de nuevo.

—Algo está mal —dijo Sammy ociosamente, mirándolo tan inexpresivamente como siempre—. Has estado muy callado. Nunca eres tan callado. Nunca fuiste un artista silencioso.

—Sí, estaba pensando...—Henry se detuvo. _Nunca fuiste un artista silencioso_. Solía tararear, silbar o hablarse a sí mismo cada vez que estaba perdido en su mundo en el estudio, y eso era cada vez que estaba solo para hacer el siguiente cuadro. Eso fue hace treinta años. Sabía a ciencia cierta que todos sus recuerdos habían sido borrados de la mayoría de los empleados. Eso significó...

Se giró con entusiasmo, saltando y agarrándose a los hombros de Sammy, casi derribando al hombre más delgado—: ¡Recuerdas parte del pasado! —gritó. Si él no supiera que Sammy lo empujaría lejos en un segundo, incluso en un aturdimiento como este, lo habría abrazado.

Sammy lo miró sin expresión antes de asentir. —Parece que sí —comentó—. Ahora, ¿te alejarías amablemente de mí?

¡Eso era más como el director con el que solía trabajar! Henry retiró sus manos de sus hombros y retrocedió un poco.

—Oye, es un progreso, ¿está bien? —señaló—. Vamos, no quieres ser amnésico toda tu vida, ¿cierto?

Sammy solo lo miró antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar ligeramente. —Lo que digas, maestro. —murmuró.

Henry dejó escapar su propio suspiro, pero la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Como él dijo, fue un progreso. Tendría que seguir trabajando en eso.

 **.**

 **Nota de Moonlit-Arrow: En el momento de escribir esto, estaba escribiendo bajo la suposición que obtuve de la wiki sobre que Henry y Linda están casados. Si alguna vez se confirma en algún momento que no lo están, volveré y editaré su relación aquí. De todos modos, gracias por leer.**


End file.
